


Two Cups Bitter, One Cup Sweet

by 00Wandering_Ghost00



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cafes, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Humor, Ill-fated Romance, Long-winded fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Retail-working hell, Workplace Relationship, dos and don'ts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Wandering_Ghost00/pseuds/00Wandering_Ghost00
Summary: After falling on the ground between two proverbial chairs, Anna moves to New York, to start a new life, away from her old friends and neighbours. Her dream was always to be her own manager, and to own a small store, so when she comes across the run-down, suspiciously cheap old coffee-house, she starts her own business. However, running a café is not as easy if one has to do everything on her own, so she posts an ad that she's hiring. After a long line of eager nominees, a certain tall, quiet man with an edgy, snarky attitude catches her attention, and maybe her heart? We'll see.





	1. A Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna starts her own business after moving to New York, and finds it's much harder than she thought, so she puts out an advertisement that she needs help in the Café. That's how she ends up meeting John...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. I've done it. Jumped on the bandwagon and made a coffe-shop AU fic. My plotbunnies attacked me in the middle of the night, so please forgive the sketchyness. :)  
> Also, I know I promised to update Glitch next, but -sadly - I'm not really in the sci-fi mood at the moment. It's on its way though, I just need more time and some inspiration for it. :)  
> Warnings for this fic/chapter are not much, but I would really, really like to state some things regarding the fic and the pairing:  
> \- I'm not an avid shipper of Anncoe (or anything at all, shipper-logic just fail me in general) but I wanted to try my hand at writing a fic with them for a long while.  
> \- As much as I will not sugar-coat any of the characters, I put in a disclaimer of my dislike and disapproval of glorifying and romanticizing abuse and abusive relationships. If you're here for the kind of stuff, well you might just hit the backspace now, for you'll be severely disappointed.  
> \- And just to stay with disappointments: I stated a lot of times before that Anna wasn't my favourite characters in TURN, and though I don't really think she's a bad person, I do think that she's an opportunist, who sometimes pretty much doesn't give two shits about other people or the long-term consequences of her actions. So I portray her in this fic accordingly. Sorry for fans who have the rose-tinted glasses on, it might be off-putting for you, but I think this dark aspect of personality makes her believable, and in a sense, "human".  
> \- Likewise, I'll try not to see our favourite redhead under rose-tinted glass, so he'll might come-off more bitter, snarky and generally meaner than the way I usually portray him in my fics. (After all, he did some pretty creepy stuff in S01-02.)

_Before we plunge in to the story, I'd like to link some stuff here that I've made, and hope to make you guys laugh, or at least smile. :)[Fun stuff.](http://myturnstuff.blogspot.hu/2018/04/simcoes-thoughts.html)_

_Okay, sorry for the spamming, and also sorry if you already saw that._

* * *

 

“There.” Anna thought. “This is it.” She was standing in front of a run-down building, on the corner of two big streets crossing, downtown New York. “It’s in a place with big traffic, near enough to the office buildings and bus stop. It will be a goldmine after the renovation.” She opened the boarded front door to the store, and went inside to take a look. The real estate agent didn’t lie when she told her that the place is in dire need of some handy men or women. The wallpaper was mouldy, and peeled off from most surfaces, and the counters and tables and chairs were in horrible shape, paint chipping off, parts falling out from their places. Anna sighed, and sat down on one of the more-or less stable chairs, and looked around. The place was once called “Mimi’s Café”, after its owner, a middle-aged lady with French origins. The establishment operated from somewhere in the late 1950’s to the early 1980’s, which era Anna could easily recognise in the remaining decoration and style of furniture. “Well, no one said it won’t involve some work.” she muttered to herself, and fished her phone out of her handbag. She knew some reliable people, who were always happy to help her out. Ben’s voice answered on the other end of the line, after a few rings. They talked, and Anna asked her friend to take a look of the store when he has a break the next day. Ben agreed, but didn’t stop himself from teasing Anna by saying that she was unwise to move away if she still needs them around. She hung up, and sighed. Her friends weren’t too happy when she told them that she’ll move away from her hometown of Setauket, but after her nasty divorce and her love interest’s sudden realisation of family values forced her to flee the only place she ever called home. Her old aunts were baffled, saying who were born in Setauket, should may as well die there, but she never shared that sentiment. The first months passed with homesickness, but she eventually got used to the big city, the noise and even managed to gather a small sum she invested in the store she was sitting in right now. All in all, life wasn’t so bad. She kept saying this, as she bought detergents and mops and all the necessary equipment to clean the place. After Ben and Caleb are done with demolishing everything of the old café’s remains and built it anew, she’ll need to clean up after them.

* * *

 

“This place is a shithole.” Caleb stated his opinion when he saw the interior of the store. “Whoever convinced you to buy it should be tried in court for being a con-artist.” Anna furrowed her brow. “Surely there are no serious problems that couldn’t be fixed with some tools and paint.” she added. Ben was also looking around and his opinion was more favourable than his best friend’s. “Well, the power is working, water pipes are in good shape though a bit worn, so I don’t see why shouldn’t we do some wood-scraping and painting to make it look less like a disaster area.” Anna smiled at him, and went out to the grocery store, to let the two men work. Ben would say she’s just in the way. She bought some fruits for herself, two beers for the boys, and some pre-made sandwiches. As she was standing in line, she heard one of the customers being extremely rude to the small woman behind the counter, and then going off like one who did a good job. Anna shook her head. Her phone buzzed, and she took a look at it. Abigail, her ex-neighbour from Setauket texted her to congratulate for the new business. She immediately forgot the embarrassing scenario at the cashier’s, and texted Abby back, asking about her, her son, school and all the small things. When she arrived back at the café, her mood was improved for the better immensely.

They spent the rest of the afternoon working on the café. Ben and Caleb scraping wallpaper, chipping wood and old paint, salvaging stuff that was useable and instructing Anna on what to throw away. When the evening came, they were tired but proud of the progress they’ve made. “Thank you for coming and helping me out!” Anna said to Ben, when the two went back to his pickup to drive home.  “What’s friends are for?” Caleb answered with a grin in Ben’s stead. “Besides, we can check up on you disguised as bringing supplies.” Anna laughed, and said her goodbyes to her childhood friends, who then drove away into the night. She closed the store, and went home, to take a shower and sleep a little. She woke in the middle of the night to a thunderstorm raging outside. Anna got up and trotted to the window sleepily, to shut it before the rain falls inside her flat. She leaned onto the window frame, and watched the lightning illuminating the night sky. The dull brick walls of the neighbouring house glimmered wet in the streetlight, and the asphalt seemed a darker shade of black. Anna again found herself missing the small houses and the sight of trees in Setauket, along with the feeling of being home. She loved her flat, it was small but cosy, the rent wasn’t too much for it, and she could be her own mistress. Yet she felt something was missing. She let out a tired sigh, then went back to sleep, listening to the drumming of raindrops on her windowsill

* * *

The next weeks went the same way. Ben and Caleb came after their own work shifts ended, they broke the place down to pieces, and reassembled it to something new, until Anna said she likes the end result. She bought new counters and chairs and tables, and even cups and mugs after deciding that none of the former equipment is worthy of sparing from the trash bin. She found coffee machines at low price, so she spent her last cents on buying everything she might need for starting business. After two and a half months of hard labour, the place looked better than ever. “What will you call it?” Ben asked after their last day working on the store. Anna and Caleb stood beside Ben in front of the new, glass-panelled front door with the empty sign above. Some letters from the old name, “Mimi’s Café” were still visible. “I don’t know…” Anna replied, eyeing the faded board above the door. “Strong Café sounded good to me, and it also has a double-meaning, but I think I need something catchier.” Caleb also looked at the board and said “Two Cups Bitter, One Cup Sweet.” Anna and Ben looked at him with a blank stare for a moment, then Anna laughed. “It’s too long.” Ben also grinned, and turned to her. “And? It has a certain lilt, and it’s kinda cute, so I think it fits.” Anna raised her hands. “All right, all right. Can either of you paint that up there?” They laughed, and they agreed on hiring someone who makes the sign for a decent price. Then Ben and Caleb said their goodbyes, and promised to drop by and say hello after the grand opening. Anna was happy.

* * *

But even she didn’t have a clue about the amount of work running a business means. At the first days, traffic was low, some people noticed the new café, and went inside to order this or that, Anna was happily and cheerfully serving customers all day, but then supplies arrived, and she needed to check the list, sign here, complain there, get the goods to the storage, brew some coffee and apologise for neglecting the customers, and it only got worse by each passing day. Because one thing was true, and it was that Anna made even the dullest of milk-and-coffee look and taste like a gift from heaven. So naturally, people told about the new café to their friends and relatives, who also came to see it for themselves, doubling the café’s traffic in a mere week’s time. After closing time, Anna usually didn’t even feel her legs, and woke up from her dream to hear herself reciting coffee recipes and dainty names. It could not go on like that way. She made and printed a business hours’ information chart and placed it onto the front door of the café, along with a “Help wanted!” sign. She then went to the local paper, and ordered an advertisement, went home, and put her job ad online too. All she had to do, was wait for the right person she could employ.

It was more tedious than work itself. She usually had to interview the applicants during short breaks between two orders, and sometimes customers didn’t tolerate the delay, even if it was only a few seconds. Anna had to put up with a lot. Her first two employees were downright useless, they usually did nothing else but chat with customers, and made huge mistakes in registering, causing her to nearly go bankrupt in only a month. Of course they were mad when she fired them, and she also had to pay them for the damage they made. As much as she wanted to sic Abe and her other law-student friends on them, Anna couldn’t afford a lawsuit, which would cost her much more than the one-month salary of two useless part-time workers. So, as summer turned to autumn, things got back to their old, tedious track. She was much more cautious when interviewing applicants, and she still got one more slacker, whom she fired the next day. It seemed, no one wanted to actually do some work for the payment she offered.

She ended up with a college girl, who was socially awkward, and too nervous to even greet the customers, but at least she did her job. Four hours a day. Three days a week, because she had exams and other school work. Anna understood that, but she still needed help with the business. Her old friend seemed to read her mind, because one evening, shortly after she closed the café, she got a call from Abigail, asking if she could help her son, Cicero out with some work. “You know, he just went to university, and needs a steady income to pay the rent. You know him, he’s no slacker, and he’s pretty quick to learn.” “No more words, Abby.” Anna interrupted her friend. “He’s hired. I already have a part-time worker, so I can’t promise to pay him much, but I might just give my other employee a bit more free time in favour of Cicero, if he needs money that much.” Abigail thanked her, and hung up to tell her son the news. Later Anna got a text that informed her of Cicero’s arrival to the café, next morning, at opening time. She lay her head to sleep with a good feeling of helping a friend in need, and having someone she can trust.

Cicero wasn’t lying, he really did his job as best as he could, and tried to balance his life between college and Anna’s café. She started to feel bad for using that much of his time. “You know, you can take days off.” Anna told him in a short break. “I have Eva, she can come and substitute you if you need a little time for yourself or your studies. I wouldn’t want to be the cause of you dropping out of college.” Cicero smiled at her, and shook his head. “No, miss Anna. I like it here. It’s tedious, but I don’t even realise how quickly my shift ends with all the traffic and people. I appreciate your concern though.” He turned to the customer coming to pay for their order. “I promise I will tell you in advance if I need days off because of my exams or something!” Cicero added before aiming all of his attention to the people needing their shot of caffeine. Anna was relieved, but she was determined to hire someone who can be a full-time employee, so no more college students would be required to balance between studies and work. The interviews went much more smoothly this way, and she found a few promising candidates. Then, before she could decide on which one of them to hire, she ended up doing a full day alone, because both Eva and Cicero had some major exams that day, so they had to take it off. It was a sunny but cold autumn day, the kind that makes people admire the view from a warm room. Anna just introduced some brands of tea as a new product in her store, and it was a success, which meant she had brown fingers from tea leaves by noon. Anna took her phone and called one of her candidates to help, but she refused, saying she already has another job. The second one didn’t even pick up the phone. A loud, unpleasant  voice startled her, as one of the customers – another one of those college girls – asked “Excuse me, but you call _this_ coffee? It tastes like crap, and I swear I found pieces of a dishrag in it!” Anna quickly apologised and took a look inside the girl’s paper cup, only to find some threads of her napkin in the coffee. “I shall make you another one for free.” Anna tried to save what she could, but the cheerleader wasn’t satisfied with that. “No, thanks. I’d rather drink water from a toilet. I want to speak with the manager.” Anna sighed. “You are. So what can I do for you?” The girl laughed. “You didn’t think I buy that didn’t you? An ugly, sloppy scowl like you as a manager, you bet! You’re probably working here because you were too stupid to finish high-school. Now get me your boss!” Anna’s blood was boiling, but she had to be careful, because a whole row of people were watching the show. Suddenly another unpleasant voice – a very high-pitched male one – came to her rescue. “That was a very rude thing to say.” Anna saw its owner, a tall, broad-shouldered man with messy auburn hair and the bluest eyes Anna ever saw in another human being’s face. The girl raised her head and cockily shrugged. “And? I’m the customer, I pay for her shit, so I can do whatever I want. You’re not the one to tell me.” The man smiled at her which made the cheeky expression literally vanish from the girl’s face. “I’m really sorry that your parents forgot to teach you proper manners, miss.” he chirped. “And just so you know, the woman behind the counter is a human being. Like you, or your pathetic little friends you’re so desperate to amuse by acting like a spoiled little brat. And as one customer to another: Paying for someone’s services does not give you the right to be an asshole. Now if you want another coffee for free take it, and if you don’t get the bloody hell out of here, because if you didn’t notice, there are at least ten people in a queue behind you, who might not have the luxury of not doing anything else but pestering people for the rest of the day.” The girl was devastated, and ran out of the café to the sound of cheering from the other customers. Anna felt strange. She knew what the man said was a bit too harsh, but it was also clear that nothing she could offer would satisfy the “customer”, who was clearly looking for drama. She served the other people with what they wanted to buy without any further problems, and she saw the tall man again standing in front of her. “I’m sorry, I felt like I should intervene before things get out of hand.” he explained. “Thank you.” Anna answered briefly. “I saw the sign on the door that you’re hiring.” the man continued to speak. Anna nodded. “Yes, I am. The job is still available, if you need it.” He flashed that unnerving half smile at her, and nodded. “May I leave a resume here, or we can sort out the details later today?” Anna gestured for him to wait, then after she served another round of espresso she turned back to him. “If you have some time to spare, we can talk. Can I get you something? It’s on the house.” His smile transformed into a much pleasant one. “No thank you. I’ll pay for it. One cup of black tea with a little sugar and nothing else.” Anna made the tea, and followed the strange man to a table. She somehow felt uneasy, but grateful for him. “Well, now that we are here, let’s start with introductions.” she smiled. “I’m Anna. Anna Strong. And despite my “old and sloppy scowl” appearance, I am the manager of this coffee-house.” The man exchanged a brief, firm handshake with her. “John Graves Simcoe, currently unoccupied, and expert of helping out ladies in need.” Anna bit back a laughter. “Well Mr. Simcoe, tell me why do you want to work here?” “Because you’re hiring.” he shrugged. “And because I’m desperate. If I can’t pay my rent, I’ll end up being another homeless bum littering Central Park.” Well, it wasn’t exactly the answer Anna was expecting, or what she deemed appropriate on a job interview. “I guess you didn’t have much luck until now, did you?” she asked. “I have just the perfect amount of luck I need.” he answered. Anna was eyeing the man for a while, before shaking her head. He nodded and stood up. “Right. Well, sorry to bother you, ma’am. Have a nice day!” And he was about to leave, when Anna called after him. “When could you start working? Tomorrow morning at nine?” He turned back with the same mysterious half-smile. “Nine then.” “We’ll see if you can handle this.” Anna added. “I’ll pay for the day, and if you do a good enough job, I’ll hire you. No promises made.” John turned back at her and nodded. “Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! Actually, I don't know how long I will make this, but that 3 chapters might turn out to be 5. :) Let me know if you like it, don't like it, "Oh no, not another coffe-shop modern AU BS!" or anything you want to tell me. I don't bite. :D  
> Also, before you ask: Yes, I was working in retail for a big part of my life, and had/have friends who still do, or did so as well. All the stories mentioned here are partly based on experience. (It's fiction, but has some roots in reality.) I think it should be mandatory for everyone to work in service industry for at least a year, so maybe some folks would learn what John said. "Just because she's standing at the other end of the counter, she's still a human being, and paying for her services give you no right to be an asshole towards her." 
> 
> Up next: Anna and John face some difficulties with customers and lawsuits, and Anna learns a secret!


	2. The Hopeless Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has to find out the hard way that her new employee might not be the best man to work in retail. After a situation gets out of hand, the café faces a lawsuit. Anna also learns a secret: Who exactly John Graves Simcoe is, and how did he end up as a terrible barista in a café?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, dear readers!  
> This chapter is also the result of a post-midnight plotbunny attack. I hope I still can live up to my own standards and didn't end up glorifying either character. Whatever tragic past is mentioned in this update is by no means supposed to justify future crappy behavior. There. Warnings for this time involve the usual bad words here or there, high-level stress and related mental illnesses, and so-called friendships falling apart. I'll also try to bring as many characters from the show as I can, but still sorry if I forgot someone and replaced them with an OC.

Anna was waiting for the next day eagerly. She gave another day off to both Cicero and Eva, to be able to fully test her new wannabe employee’s skills. She couldn’t help but think back to her pseudo-job interview with John. The man was either too honest for his own good, or was a complete idiot. Anna couldn’t decide. She looked at her phone to see the time, and looked up to notice a certain man’s tall and lanky frame trotting towards her. "He's dead on time." Anna nodded to herself approvingly. "Punctuality, check." She opened the café, and showed John around quickly before the first customers arrived. He looked so out of place, wearing the uniform t-shirt and apron of Anna’s business. Like he was used to a different kind of work altogether. He also asked a lot of questions. And when Anna thought she answered all of them, he asked a new one. As much as she was happy to have someone interested enough of how she runs her business, she was annoyed by the incessant interrogation. “John, could you serve the customers while I refill the pastry stock?” she asked him just to have him shut up. He nodded and went to make coffee or tea or whatever the clientele wanted at the moment. Anna sighed with relief. So far the trial day went smoothly. They permitted themselves a short break somewhere after 2 pm. John looked like he just stepped in from the front door. No sign of the exhaustion that weighed Anna down like a stone. “How do you do that?” she asked without even thinking. “Do what?” he asked back with a confused face. Anna shook her head. “Aren’t you tired? You’ve been running around taking orders and making drinks all day. Yet you seem… I don’t know, somehow more like an early bird and less an exhausted pigeon.”

John visibly had problems processing what she said. “Why would I be tired?” he asked. “It’s barely past 2 pm, nearly half of the day is still ahead of us.” Anna groaned and asked John not to remind her that. She went back behind the counter and made herself an espresso, and decided to cheat a spoonful of whipped cream on top of it. She had to admit that John was the kind of work force she needed. Punctual, precise, and not a slacker. Then what was that thing which made him so unnerving? Why did she feel like a deer that has to keep an eye out for the wolf? As she looked at him again, she also noticed that John was – besides handsome, in a way – focused and unusually quiet since she asked him to stop asking questions and rather keep filling cups and mugs. He barely talked with customers, only greeting them and offering them some help with choosing beverages or telling them the price of their ordered things. His every word, every expression seemed artificial. Anna started to doubt that he’s even human. In her mind, she dressed him up with funny antennae, like the aliens from children’s shows have on their heads, or imagined that he’s some kind of a cyborg, like the Terminator. “I swear I’m gonna make a run for it, if he tells someone he needs their clothes, boots and bike.” Anna thought, and giggled.

The rest of the day went by without any incident. Anna was happy, and after they closed the door, she stopped John before he took his coat and left. “I think you did a good job today.” she told him, and that made his expressionless face lighten up. Anna handed a small envelope over to him, with his payment for the day, and stated “See you tomorrow, at nine!” Simcoe flashed a wan smile and left her. Anna decided to take a walk home, for she didn’t live too far away. The cool night air calmed her, and the chill woke her up a bit. Though it didn’t stop her from falling asleep like a baby after she got out under the warm water from the shower and tucked herself under her blanket.

* * *

 

The other day started with her alarm clock beeping loudly, and Anna swatting it from her nightstand. She got ready, left home, and arrived just in time to catch John and Cicero talking in front of the café. “Good morning, Gentlemen!” she greeted them. “From today, you will be working together.” Cicero smiled at her and said that he already knew John. Anna wanted to ask how and from where, but they were rushed over by early customers barely after opening.

Everything went just fine until Cicero’s shift was over, and she was left alone with her newest addition to the business. She instructed him to take orders and make drinks, like yesterday, while Anna was in the back office, doing some necessary paperwork. She needed to call her accountant, and wanted to know if she needs to order some more pastries or coffee beans. She was there for hours, doing the duller part of her job, when suddenly she heard a commotion from outside. Having a bad feeling, she peeked out to see what’s going on. She couldn’t believe her ears. It was another “rude customer situation”, but this time the harsh tone of the people standing in line seemed warranted. “As you probably see, I do not possess the ability to teleport, or to reproduce myself through division.” Anna heard Simcoe’s voice telling the impatient customer. And it was only the beginning of a storm of sarcastic remarks directed towards less polite customers. Anna thought it was time to save the day, and went back to the counter, telling John to take a break and go to the back office for a few minutes. She handled the early-afternoon rush alone, and when it was over, she went back to speak with her new employee. “Listen, you can’t talk to the clientele like that.” she stated. “We all know that there are people who well deserve it, but in this line of work, we can’t afford to lose paying customers.” John – for a brief moment – seemed tired then the usual expressionless mask was on. “I understand. Please accept my apology.” Anna nodded, and left him. In the end of the day, the café made a slightly less amount than it did a day earlier.

* * *

The next day was even more disastrous. The more time he spent in her employment, the more Anna realised that maybe retail-working was not for someone like John. He kept on being sarcastic or outright rude to people he deemed deserving of, and he sometimes didn’t really care about the quality of the beverages he made. He sometimes prepared a coffee way too slowly, just to annoy a customer who was probably in a hurry, and already angered because he had to wait in line. Simcoe gave a witty one-liner along with the coffee “for free”, and Anna could literally see the rapid drop of income that left her café, never to return. She needed to do something before another instance of going near-bankrupt. She spent long hours of her free time re-publishing her job advertisement, and calling every single soul who was willing to apply. But nobody found her offered salary enough, so they quit before even starting. Anna felt desperate. If John keeps his antics up, she’ll have to close for good, and move back to her old aunts in Setauket in shame, for she sold her own half of her ex-husband’s house. The next morning, before work, she pulled John over, and once again, tried to lecture him on his behaviour. “This is your last chance.” she added. “If you insult even one person today, your job contract is dust. Got it?” He nodded, and for the bigger part of the day, was acting on his best behaviour. Anna noticed the boiling tension underneath his blank face though, every time someone was just a bit unkind to him or especially to her. She went to send him to the back office again, when a particularly nasty customer made all kinds of inappropriate comments on Anna, and also on John, calling him a pet along assuming some things about him based on the pitch of his voice and that he tolerated a woman ordering him around. It got ugly. Anna didn’t remember the whole thing, not even later, when the police asked her to recite her recollection of the events. She remembered nasty words being exchanged, other customers leaving the scene because of the troublesome one, and that she tried to calm John by touching his arm which was firm like concrete and his fist was clenched so tight his nails bit into his palm… Then he lashed out. One hit to the face. And went out from behind the counter with an eerily calm expression, which by the second hit, turned into a devilish snarl. Anna didn’t remember the rest, only that three other men and two police officers were needed to get John off from the poor sod, who made the mistake of thinking he’ll have some fun insulting the crew of the café.

* * *

Three days later, Anna was standing behind the counter, eyeing the drastically smaller crowd gathered in her coffee-shop. After that fateful day and long night at the police station, she sent John home and told him not to come to work the next day. “You’re not fired, but please stay away for a while. Maybe stay at home for a few days, take vacation… Hell, take the whole week! I’ll get by.” She didn’t tell him about the lawsuit the customer issued after regaining his senses, nor that she was to pay all of the surgical and additional medical fees of the man. She was deciding what to do, and the longer she was thinking, the clearer it became. John Simcoe had to go.

Anna made a lot of theories about him in her sadly long hours standing idle behind the counter, where former customers of hers used to flock. The most plausible was that John has some sort of mental disability or illness he didn’t mention. His always neutral expression, his uncontrollable violence and disregard for consequences… “He’s a psychopath.” Anna heard herself saying out loud. “A freakin’ psycho and I only have myself to blame for not seeing it right away.” A voice answered to her statement, startling her. “I don’t know who are you talking about, but I hope he’s nowhere near.” Anna looked up and saw another one of her old friends, standing in front of her. “Well, well! Mr. Jordan!” she greeted him with a smile. “Abigail sent you to spy on me?” Akinbode hummed and shook his head. “No, I’m here to see what’s up with Cicero.” “He has a day off.” Anna replied. “There was a serious incident here in the last few days, and I didn’t want him to get involved.” “I know about it.” the man commented, while browsing the menu of coffees. “Could you make me a moccachino?” he asked “And while you’re at it, tell me about this psychopathic relation of yours!” Anna really didn’t want to bother her friends with her problems, but knowing Akinbode to be one who can be trusted, she decided to take a break, and made herself an espresso with cream, to join him in telling everything that troubled her. “This Simcoe fellow you talk about…” Akinbode spoke after a long silence, when Anna finished her story “I know him. He used to work in one of those high-rise office buildings, did you know?” Anna raised her brow. “No I didn’t. He never told me.” Akinbode took a sip from his drink then carried on. “He was my boss back then, when I was with financials. He was damn good at what he did.” Anna put her cup down. “And? What happened?” “He had a breakdown of sorts. Doctors said stress got to his head. He took five people in the office as hostages, and beated a security person to a pulp. He barely escaped being shot by the police.” Anna was baffled. “When did that happen?” Akinbode finished his cup of moccachino, and put it on the table. “A year ago, maybe. I don’t know. Simcoe got fired that day, so we never heard of him again.” 

* * *

A day after her chat with Akinbode, Anna found herself standing in front of a weary door on the second floor of a building that saw better days. She heard a couple arguing from the other flat, and a dog barking from downstairs. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. Nothing happened for a while then she heard footsteps from inside. Before she could change her mind, Simcoe’s tall frame appeared in the door. “Mrs. Strong!” he said in surprise “To what do I owe the pleasure? Or have I perhaps offended you in some new way that I am as yet unaware of?” his tone was calm, but filled with the same dose of sarcasm that he so gladly offered for anyone who seemed to cross him. “Please John, can we talk?” He rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let Anna in. “I understand your situation, and I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry it came to end like this.” she carried on. “What do you mean?” he asked. Anna lowered her head and noticed the faded, worn old carpet on the floor. “I heard about your breakdown.” John closed the door behind him with the same, unnervingly calm expression on his face. “Who told you about that?” he asked on a conversational tone, yet Anna felt a sort of tension underneath. “An old co-worker of yours, who passed by ordering a drink.” she answered. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” John commented bitterly. “So they still gossip about me after all this time.” Anna shifted from one leg to another, and looked around nervously. The flat was too small to be called a flat, with only one narrow window looking at a brick wall. The room’s furniture was only composed of John’s bed, a small coffee-table, a footstool occupied by his jacket and messenger bag, and a makeshift tea kitchen in the far corner, next to a small door that probably led to the bathroom. The man followed her gaze with his own, and added “I’d offer you a chair, but I wasn’t expecting to entertain company here.” Anna shook her head. “It’s okay, I wasn’t going to stay too long anyway.” Simcoe leaned to the wall, and silently studied her until she felt like a piece of an exhibition in a museum. “So?” he asked after a long pause. Anna raised her head, and her shield. “Listen John, I cannot allow you to treat customers the way you did. Even if they are insulting us, or threatening us.” It was his turn to lower his head. “All right then. It was fun working for you, ma’am. But it seems you already made up your mind…” Anna wasn’t the kind to interrupt people, but now she felt the need. “No, no… I’m not firing you.” Simcoe’s already big eyes became even bigger as he raised his brow in astonishment. “You’re not?” he blinked, maybe for the first time since Anna met him. “Why? I failed. I failed miserably. Making me redundant would be the only logical step you could take in protection of your business…” Anna smiled awkwardly. “How could you learn from your mistakes if I never give you a chance?” John wanted to say something, maybe a witty comeback or a snarky comment, but he just shook his head slowly and a ghost of a smile appeared on his pale features. “I will never understand this thing; other people call empathy. It defies logic of all kind.” he said. Anna’s awkward smile became even more uncomfortable. “Well, See you next Monday then. Goodbye, John!”

* * *

A few weeks passed by without any more incident. The traffic of the café came back to its old course, and Anna was in for a pleasant surprise: If he had just enough time away from people, John was fairly tolerable. Some customers even commented that they liked his wits and suppliers praised his work ethics. Every evening before closing time, Anna saw him cleaning tables and putting chairs on top of them, and sometimes she caught his smile when their eyes met. She found that he confuses her. On one hand, there was the violent, impulsive and bitter man who couldn’t stand people. On the other, a cheerful, helpful, hard-working man she found herself to be attracted to. She was quickly turned off by another one of his unpleasant characteristics, namely that he was completely, irredeemably socially inept. After a few attempts at flirting with Anna, she found that if someone is clumsier in this field than Simcoe, they probably cheat. He also turned into a nervous mess every time she accidentally or intentionally touched him. As much as she found it adorable, his creepy remarks and the last line he said when she was telling him she won’t fire him after all haunted her. He said he will never understand empathy, or empathic people. He made a dirty joke at the most inappropriate moment, just to apologise with something even more disturbing, like saying he can’t fathom the concept of mercy, or similar statements. Anna started to regret her decision to keep him around. As autumn turned to winter, snow and heavy rain fell nearly every day, and the need for warm drinks got higher. The café’s traffic was always high, and Anna’s financial status grew to a much more comfortable level. One particularly cold day, she went back to the storage room, to check on the next batch of currently baking pastries when she heard a small sound. She listened, then heard it again. Something was squeaking. Frightened of the thought that they have mice, she picked a broom up and went after the source of the noise… Then she found it: a box, full of small, furry little beans whose meowing was so high-pitched and thin it sounded like squeaking. Anna put the broom down next to the box of fur balls, and went back to call Cicero with her. “I can explain, Miss Anna.” he said. “You can’t keep the kittens here, Cicero.” she answered. “If someone gets wind of it, we have to close, and CDC will make sure we’ll stay closed for good.” The boy seemed hurt, and he shook his head. “I didn’t bring them here. It was John.” Anna raised her brow. “John?” she repeated. “You mean, “I have no clue about empathy” John? You sure?” Cicero looked dead serious. “Ask him yourself!” he replied. Anna did just that. After the last customer was gone, she went over to Simcoe, who was doing his usual closing-time routine, and put some chairs on top the table he just cleaned. “John, please come with me, I need your help!” Anna called, and he came. When she led him to the small carton box he visibly became embarrassed. “Well?” she asked, and he shrugged. “I couldn’t leave them outside. It’s freezing.” Again, Anna was confused about him. “You know I can’t give shelter for these poor little souls.” she scolded him. “And what would you do with them?” He looked at the kittens confusedly. “I don’t know.” he confessed. “Keep them? Or maybe I’d give them away… I wouldn’t want to waste too much time on dumb animals…” he turned his back and was about to leave, when Anna called him back. “Wait! We’re not done yet!” Simcoe stopped in the middle of the hallway that led to the staff exit. “You caused this calamity, now it’s the minimum that you help me sort it out!” Anna told him again on a scolding tone. That seemed to work. “We’re taking the kittens to a vet, then probably to an animal shelter.” “We?” he asked awkwardly. “Yes, “we”.” Anna replied. “How to be an adult, lesson one: Take responsibility!” John made an irritated sigh. “Very well.” he said. “Here we go…” he took the box of kittens and followed Anna to her car. She couldn’t miss his expression when he looked down at the box of fluff in his lap, as he was sitting in the shotgun seat of Anna’s car. She drove to the nearest animal clinic she found on the map, and they spent an hour there until the vet and nurse informed them that the little critters were healthy, though infested with fleas. She paid for the treatment, and drove them to the animal shelter at the other end of the city. As they got closer, John acted like he had lost all interest in communication, he was just sulking silently in the car. As they stopped in front of the shelter, Anna spoke. “You know, I don’t force you to do anything. If you want to keep these kittens, keep them.” He shook his head and got out of the car. They parted ways with their furry companions, and Anna drove John home. He didn’t say a word, only saying goodbye when he got out in front of the building where his flat was. She sighed and went home. “’I have no idea what empathy is’ my ass.” she grumbled, mimicking John’s voice and tone as she closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> \- Chapter title is borrowed from Mumford and sons' song, "Hopeless Wanderer".  
> \- Jordan is Akinbode's last name in this universe.  
> \- I know, I know. I played the breakdown/mental illness card once, twice, idontknowhowmanytimes. I still can't explain Simcoe's behaviour any other way.  
> \- The line "I need your clothes, boots and motorcycle" (not necessarily quoted correctly), is indeed from the old action movie, Terminator 2. Be prepared for it to be referenced/quoted in Glitch too...
> 
> Up next: Anna and John getting closer, then going apart, just to get close again, so they can break up the next morning, so they can apologise and make amends on the afternoon, and end up in one another's bed again in the evening, so...  
> Joke aside, the next chapter will focus on a very, very complicated relationship between two broken people, who actually do more damage to each other, instead of trying to mend and soften the edges.
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you want, you can leave a comment, I'm not the biting type. :D


	3. A Lost Cause and a Hopeless Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and John are getting closer, spending Christmas eve together, then Anna slowly realises she might started to develop some feelings towards her worst employee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my dearest readers, I'm back again with the next installment of this pitiful attempt at romance. I doubt that I could live up to my own standards, let alone yours, so in any case, sorry for the disappointment.  
> I'd like to state the usual warnings, which include coarse language, social problems, kitsch, tacky lines, some vaguely mentioned violence and lyric quotes from old songs nobody listens to anymore.

Oh, and before I forget: I made a [cover for this fic.](http://myturnstuff.blogspot.hu/2018/05/two-cups-bitter-cover.html) It's about time, around the 3rd chapter, isn't it? Okay, I'll stop with the spamming, and let us go on with the story:

* * *

 

Anna’s thoughts kept wandering back to the night when she drove John and a litter of kittens to the nearest animal shelter. The more she came to know him, the more confusing his behaviour became. It was obvious that he was not without humanity, yet he seemed to have a rather big dose of anger and unresolved tension she failed to identify. The snowy, cold weather was also a bad influence on his mood and health, as Anna noticed, as she tried to send John home one December day, after he came to work ill.

“It’s nothing serious, just a cold.” he said on a funny, nasal tone. “And an infection hazard.” Anna added, while shepherding Simcoe to the staff exit. “John, we make drinks and food. You have a cold…and a fever, because I can feel your skin burning through your hoodie.” She was concerned, but he still managed to piss her off with saying “You can feel my skin burning, you say?” and making a smile that could melt an iceberg… then immediately freeze it back. “I’m serious.” Anna looked up at his face. “Go home John, and get well. We’ll see each other again when you’re healed.” And with that, she headed back to the counter, to help Cicero and Eva. “My landlord is going to throw me out.” She heard John’s cold-warped falsetto. “I have to work.” Anna turned back to him. “Fine. But you’ll stay in the back office, no contact with customers, only answering phones and ordering supplies!” John nodded. “Thank you.” he squeaked in response and changed into his working clothes. Anna shook her head. She knew she will regret this.

So far, he didn’t make any problems, which Anna was grateful for. She sent Cicero and Eva home after their respective shifts ended, leaving only herself and Simcoe in the Café. It was a lazy afternoon, with barely any traffic. The sky already was dark, and the Christmas decorations that were hanging in the display windows since early November, were glowing or reflecting the streetlights, making people think about their plans for the holidays. Anna was drifted off in thought, occasionally startled by the sound of sneezing or coughing from the back office. She almost forgot about John. She made a cup of black tea for him, with a slice of lemon to boost, and went to check on the man. He looked miserable. Anna’s paper bin was full of used tissues, and John kept on stopping what he was doing every two minutes because he either sneezed, or had a bad coughing bout. Anna put the tea on the desk. “Need some help with anything out there?” John asked. “No, it’s calm at the moment.” Anna answered. “How about you?” Simcoe shook his head. “I just finished some haggling with one of your suppliers, who would ask an outrageous price for coffee-beans.” Anna had to admit that she started to admire his tenacity. “You wouldn’t believe the length of the argument I had over a barrel…” He absent-mindedly tapped his index finger on the desk’s surface, while looking at Anna like a cat looks at a mouse. “…Over a barrel. I fancy this saying. Do you like that one?” Anna felt equally nauseous and tense. “Drink your tea, John!” she replied. “And go home. I’ll be closing shop in an hour.”  

Despite hoping that he will leave earlier, John stayed until closing time, and helped Anna tidy up the café. “Well, how can I thank you?” she smiled and really felt grateful for the help. “I know, I’ll make you something special myself on Saturday morning in return.” John seemed to think for a moment, then said “I… I’ll be gone Saturday. Back in Monday.” Anna was surprised. He said nothing about it before. “Really?” He leaned to the wall, as she locked the staff exit, and pulled his jacket closer. “You were right… Anna, I’m unwell and I have some matters to attend to. I’m sorry, I should have told you earlier, but you were busy.” Anna sighed and waved with her hand. “Nevermind. You take the weekend off then?” John nodded. “All right. See you on Monday!” Anna said goodbye, and went to her car. She stopped and watched as John disappeared in the evening crowd. He really seemed unwell. Anna scoffed and sat behind the wheel. Why was she even thinking of him? That creep was freaking her out every five minutes. Her thoughts still kept on wandering back to him, even when she was trying to sleep.

* * *

 

And she was thinking of him throughout the weekend. Why was he away, and in such a hurry? Why didn’t he tell her earlier, if he knew that he’ll need some days off already? Why does he have to be so creepy? Anna wiped her brow and cleaned another coffee cup. She remembered every awkward situation she found herself in when she was alone with John. She had to admit that if he wouldn’t be the creep he is, she might even find him attractive. He was definitely her type. Tall, athletic with blue eyes… he reminded Anna of her ex-husband a bit. She thought if she took Selah and make him and John stand beside each other, they would be approximately the same height, with Selah being a bit leaner than John. This revelation also didn’t help her getting him out of her thoughts. It wasn’t like she had a crush on him. She still shuddered in a bad way every time he said a creepy line about barrels, or when she caught him staring at her or sneaking around her office. She knew that he has issues. Also, his unmanageable amount of sarcasm put her off every time she was determined to warm up towards him. Yet, she couldn’t forget his face as he was carrying a box full of small cats. Like he was a different man in the same body. Sometimes she saw that face with other people too. Rarely, when she permitted John to help out in the counter or cash register. And sometimes when he looked at her. Anna stared at the wall in her small flat, cursing herself, but mostly cursing John.

 

Monday came and brought a snow storm along with a weary looking Simcoe, who was still sick. Anna rolled her eyes – then stopped to be creeped out by the fact that she starts taking traits from him – and pulled him over to the storage. “I’m fine.” the man’s thin voice was slightly deeper than usual. “You don’t look fine to me.” Anna protested. “Well, I got back in town very late last night, and only had a few hours’ sleep before I came to work, but it’s not a big deal. I’ve done that before.” John’s expressionless face and aloof tone succeeded in pissing her off. “Well listen here, mister: I can’t allow you to endanger your health and my business by being a reckless idiot!” He stared at her with those eyes that radiated something colder than the weather outside. “I said I’m fine ma’am. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” He tried to walk past her, but she turned around and followed him. “John, I really don’t want to inconvenience you!” “It’s no inconvenience!” he replied, heading for his locker. “Why can’t you just respect my wishes?” Anna cried out in annoyance. “Because I don’t want you to make a decision you’ll come to regret.” John riposted. “Anna, I’m fine. Not in “fine” fine, but in a meaning that you don’t have to worry about me.” She felt her blood boiling, but at the same time, knew that wasting any more time on convincing Simcoe to go home is as futile as throwing peas onto a wall. “All right then. But you’ll stay in the back office and the storage. And you’ll go home at least an hour before closing time!” He wasn’t even listening to her. “I will not leave you alone to close shop. There were several incidents lately in this neighbourhood when criminals attacked shopkeepers barely after closing time.” Before Anna could say anything, he added “If anything would happen to you, I could never forgive myself.” She stood there speechless. He then went to arrange boxes in the storage, and check if they needed anything else. Anna was watching him work for a long while before Cicero’s call reached her ears. “I’m coming!” she shouted, then hurried back to help her part-time workers.

* * *

A week later Anna noticed some positive changes regarding the café, especially its back office area. John had a talent for organising things and she also noticed the lowered prices of goods on bills. “How did you do that?” she asked him, when she assessed her accountings, after closing on their last day before Christmas eve. They had a shorter business hours’ day, and closed the café sometime after 1 pm. “I have my secret methods of negotiating.” John grinned then the expression quickly faded from his face. “They were overpricing you, and I felt I can help that. Is that a problem?” Anna quickly shook her head. “No, not at all. Actually I’m surprised.” she glanced over to the strictly organised boxes and goods on the shelves, and suddenly realised that maybe she gave John just the right thing to do. He didn’t have to contact customers, only on occasion, and he proved to be good in getting necessary supplies. “I have an offer for you.” she turned back to the man, who was packing some spare cups onto a shelf. “I’m all ears.” John answered, but didn’t look at Anna. “You’re good at this.” she waved around. “Why don’t you keep doing it? I mean, I can handle customer service with Eva and Cicero, you could do storage and supplies.” Simcoe stopped what he was doing, to stare at Anna with wide eyes. “I could?” he asked. She nodded. “I know we had our differences regarding the treatment of customers. This way, you could keep your distance, yet still do a very valuable job.” she smiled. “I could add a little extra to your salary as well, thanks to your – how did you say? – “secret methods of negotiating”. So? What do you say?” John was looking at her with the same blank expression before permitting himself a little smile. “I accept.” Anna stepped aside, and went to do the usual cleaning after closing shop. A few minutes later John joined her, and helped her with lifting the chairs and heavier objects. They were ready in quite a short time. It was barely past 2 pm. “I need some shopping to do.” Anna sighed. “Barely even noticed the time.” John took his work shirt off, and changed back to his street clothes. “I know a little grocery shop not far away from here. They’re probably still open.” Anna took her coat and keys, then stopped in front of the staff exit to wait for John. He closed the door, and showed her the direction. “Could you come with me? I mean if you don’t have any other plans for the day.” she said and smiled. “How could I say no to such a kind invitation?” he answered. Anna felt strange. John stopped to say goodbye when they reached the small store. “Here we are. Happy holidays, Mrs. Strong!” Anna had a sudden realisation that made her feel a little bit sad. “John!” she called after him. “Do you have any plans for this Christmas?” The man stopped and turned back to her. “I’m afraid my plans for the holiday would only involve some cheap alcohol and yours truly being bored out of his mind. Do you have a better idea?” Anna’s smile became wider. “As a matter of fact I have.”

Even after years passed, Anna still remembered that Christmas eve to be one of her best. They bought some food, John brought the bottle of sherry he stashed for the occasion, and they both brought along their best behaviour. Which was quickly eroding thanks to the liquor. Anna asked John to put the star-shaped decoration on top of the fake-tree she started preparing days ago, while she was checking on the bird in the oven. It was almost idyllic. Anna also had to take back a lot of things she was thinking about John previously. He was helpful, somewhat shy and not creepy at all. She felt like she is in the company of a different man, who looks the same. It wasn’t the first time either. They ate the holiday dinner she made – turkey and potato salad – in silence, until John decided to break it by saying “You know what does this evening reminds me of?” Anna poked a piece of potato with her fork and answered “If it’s another tacky saying about barrels Mr. Simcoe, I will personally throw you out.” He laughed. “No, no it’s not like that this time. It’s more like a song… I will not sing because I don’t want to alarm the neighbours.” Anna pouted. “Come on, you can’t be that bad!” “Yes, I am that bad! If you know what’s good for you, you don’t force me…” Anna threw a wayward raisin from her Christmas cookie at John, and booed at him. “All right, you have been warned!” he looked at her, then took a deep breath.

_“…And the waitress is practicing politics_

_As the businessmen slowly get stoned_

_Yes, they’re sharing a drink they call loneliness_

_But it’s better than drinking alone…”_

Anna smiled and joined him.

_“Sing us a song, you’re the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we’re all in the mood for a melody_

_And you got us feeling alright…”_

“I’d never imagine that you knew this song.” John confessed after another glass of sherry. It was Anna’s turn to laugh. “Everyone knows this song. They just deny it, because it’s old and cheesy.” “Is it?” he asked. Anna took a swig from her own share of liquor and felt a different kind of warmth as she looked at him now.  She remembered all the occasions when she accidentally touched his arm. Maybe it was only the sherry, but she suddenly wanted to feel those steely arms around her. “I should go now.” she heard him say, and felt the faint scent of his after shave as he passed her by. “Right, sorry.” she shook her head. John took his jacket and messenger bag, and turned to leave. Anna escorted him to the door, where they lingered for a moment. “You know; I was under the false notion that you don’t like me.” Simcoe confessed leaning to Anna’s door. She did the same. “I was under the notion that I don’t like you too. And until today I thought I never will.” The wax-mask like expression returned to John’s features. “You wouldn’t be the first.” he commented. Anna patted his shoulder, which prompted him to lose the mask and revert back to that sweet guy she just began to get to know. “This night changed my mind.” she said. “Did it now?” John asked. Anna smiled and closed the door, with saying “Merry Christmas, John!” She heard him returning the wish, and heard his footsteps distancing. “Just what the hell was I thinking?” she buried her face in her pillow.

* * *

December made way to January, and the café was back on track again. Anna didn’t even think about their Christmas eve spent together with John, and didn’t tell anyone about it. Something was definitely starting between them, and Anna was too afraid to face it. Yet, she was grateful for John’s help, which he provided without as much as a word, and he was always around when she needed him. These facts contradicted every disturbing line or sarcastic remark he made. Anna still couldn’t figure him out, and it vexed her. She was thinking about that on one night when she was alone, closing shop. The part-time workers left long ago, and John had something he also had to leave earlier because, so Anna had time to think. She was counting the day’s revenue and setting some prices in the cash register when the front door opened. “Sorry, we’re closed!” she called out from behind the counter, cursing herself for not locking the door yet. “We know.” A man in baggy jeans and with a gun answered. He tossed a paper bag at her while two others emerged from the front door, they locked behind them. Baggypants still had her at gunpoint, with another one joining him, and the third one spoke. “Put everything from that register into that bag, and no one will get hurt. Try to call anyone or any kind of tricks, and you’re dead.” Anna nodded. “All right, all right… I’ll do it!” she started to pack the bag, when all of them heard a small sound from the back office and the staff exit. “What was that?” one of the robbers asked. “You! Go and see!” he ordered his goon, then turned on Anna “Did you call someone?” She violently shook her head, but got hit with the handle of the gun. “I’ll shoot your stupid head off!” that was the last thing she heard before hell broke loose. Anna ducked behind the counter, so she couldn’t see what was happening, just heard gunshots, yelling, sounds of struggle and furniture breaking. She hid her head under her arms and between her knees, curling up to a ball of fear. She heard the sirens wailing, and someone calling for her. Her vision was blurred by tears, but she recognized John. He was bloodied and battered, kneeling before her. “Are you all right?” Anna could not hold her shock and tears back any longer. She felt his arms folding around her form, and his head on top of hers. “I’m here…” he whispered, and for the first time in their mutual history, Anna wanted to thank him for it.

“I should have stayed with you.” John told her after the long hours they spent in the local police station with testifying against the petty criminals, who attempted to rob the café in the evening. “I knew about these instances, even warned you about it, yet…” Anna patted his arm. “It’s not your fault.” she was holding a paper cup filled with cheap dishwater disguised as tea. John brought it for her after the police let them go home. He insisted on escorting her home, so she let him. She felt safe beside him. They were sitting on her sofa, her blanket around her, and he was acting like a worried nurse. “Can I get you anything?” she shook her head. “No thank you.” They were silent for a while, then John spoke again. “What are we going to do now?” Anna shrugged. “As long as the police scours the café for fingerprints and other evidence, we have to stay closed.” she replied apathically. “And what if those people come back?” John kept on asking. Anna didn’t even want to think about that. “You need someone to protect you.” she felt John’s hand on her arm. She looked at him coldly, but at the same time knew he was right. She never wanted to feel the same helplessness that she felt when that man held a gun at her head. “And would you be that someone?” she asked. “If you so require…” he answered, and flashed his trademark half smile at her. Anna put her paper cup down to the coffee table, and turned to face John. “Why would you do that?” she asked. John made a thinking expression before answering with “Why… For you of course. Your ordeal reminded me what’s worth fighting for. Not personal gain, but to stand up for fellow people who can’t do it for themselves.” She felt her face re-arranging into a smile, even though she didn’t want it. “I… I don’t know what to say. Isn’t this a little contradictory to what you always kept on saying? About people and caring?” John’s smile became wider, and a bit awkward. “Can I tell you a secret?” he asked. Anna nodded. “None of it was serious.” he turned his face away from hers. “I come from a place where being soft is often a fatal mistake. I’m sorry if it made you think I’m a horrible person. I’m a warrior, yes. But not a monster.” she felt her feelings soften towards him again. Yet something, a small voice in the back of her mind rang the warning bell. A little distraction Anna decided to ignore. John kept on speaking. “There’s a heart beating in me that wants the same thing you do.” His bright blue eyes found their way to lock gaze with Anna’s dark brown ones. “To love. And to be loved.” He ended their conversation by looking away and standing up. “Forgive me, I should go now.” Anna stood up, and for some reason she herself couldn’t explain, held his hand. “Don’t… I mean, I’d like you to stay for a little longer… John.” So he did. Nothing happened between them, but years later, Anna felt like this moment was the first step down the line that led her into making the worst decision of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if this wasn't what you came here for.  
> Also, notes!:  
> \- Simcoe was sick because I had to find another state that resembles being drunk, like he was in the original "over a barrel" scene in s01, e01.  
> \- The song John quoted is "Piano Man" by Billy Joel. One of my all time favourites. Sorry for giving you nausea, PTSD of your awful childhood where your parents probably tortured you with this kind of music, and also for my inability to stand what people today call "cool music". I tried. I failed miserably. I'll stick with old crap, thank you.  
> \- There are also many quotes from House M.d. I'll give you a cookie if you can spot all of them. ;)  
> On a more personal note: I've been experiencing some negativity in my life regarding my "artsy" works (Which aren't even count as "work" for some people because I'm not good enough to do it as a paid job) for a long time now. People I once thought to be my friends told me I suck and should stop. Other people I don't even care about say my characters are overpowered mary-sues. Or just plain boring. So boring they don't even remember their names. (Claiming they are bad with names, even though all they would have to do to remember is "scroll down and take a look".) So far I can say that people hate what I do with a few exception (You know who you are), or... Just ignore it. Which is in my opinion, worse than getting hate. A person I really respect and value just thinks that my "field of interest" is lame, but tolerates it being a part of my personality, and that "I can only expand it, but not change it."  
> No, I don't say these to get some ego-streak in response. I say it, so you, dear reader or passerby might understand the sometimes annoying amount of self-consciousness going along with my fics in form of notes. I know, I know. Excuses. But hey! I'm contemplating on adding more chapters to this fic, because I'm that long-winded. XD And I really want to turn this into something like "War of the Roses". (No, not the historical event, but the 1989 dark comedy about a married couple's divorce turning into a bloodbath. You're welcome.) So, it might take a turn for being even more lame, with Anna and John getting married and stuff. Okay, I can see you all hitting the x at the far end of the page. XD
> 
> Anyway... Up next: Anna and John going on a date... What can go wrong?


End file.
